


Movie Night

by ecaracap



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg makes Nick watch <i>The Blair Witch Project</i>...Nick isn't exactly happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“This is a classic,” Greg says, as he pulls the DVD out of his giant leather case that he’s clearly had for years, putting it into the DVD player.

“You have this on DVD?” Nick asks, pulling the blanket to the side so Greg can slide in next to him.

“Of course,” Greg says, slumping down next to him, “I got it when it first came out. Scared me so freaking much. I loved it.”

As the movie starts up, Greg can’t help but smile as he cuddles into Nick’s side. This was the first movie he went to see after he got his master’s degree. He remembered because he ended up sleeping in his tiny little New York apartment with all the lights on and he wondered how a 24-year-old with a master’s got there.

But as Greg clings eagerly to his boyfriend’s t-shirt, Nick begins to cling in a more desperate manner. Greg notices when Nick jumps, stiffens, his hand practically clawing at his back. He looks up at his face in surprise, “Nick…are you scared?”

“What?” Nick answers in a thin voice, trying to be calm, “No…I am not scared of _this_.”

Greg can’t help but snort, “It’s okay if you’re scared, babe…”

“I’m not scared!” Nick says more firmly, “I’ve seen way worse stuff than this.”

“You’ve seen more gruesome stuff than this, that’s for sure,” Greg reminds him, “But you don’t see ghosts on a regular basis.”

Nick frowns as he slouches down further into the couch, though he still watches the movie nervously. Greg can’t help but smile as he snuggles into his boyfriend more, glad that for once, he’s the one who has to comfort Nick.


End file.
